Girl meets world - LucasXmaya,stay with me
by nasu999
Summary: pointless,short oneshot, mostly just Lucas's thoughts on Maya flirting with Joshua. "Why didn't he get smiles like that from the stubborn blond?" (I don't own girl meets world or the characthers!)


Girl meets world - LucasXmaya,stay with me. pointless,short oneshot,in witch Lucas wants Maya to look at her the way she looks at Josh. (just pointless rambeling about Lucas's thoughts. Might be bit OCC,I'm fairly new to these characters)

As Lucas sat down, he couldn't stop staring at Maya. Or more like the way she stared at Josh.

The way she playfully nudged him and teased him,leaning closer and smiling oh so sweetly. Why didn't he get smiles like that from the stubborn blond? This josh guy had been around less, why would Maya smile to him but not to Lucas?  
He wasn't jealous,of course not. It was ridicilous. Being jealous would mean he'd have feelings for her. More than friend feelings,and he didn't. Of course not.

So why was it when she called Josh with teasing nicknames,and smiled the way Riley used to smile at him,lucas had to get up and say he needed some air?

It was merely because teasing,bickering and nicknames were he's and maya's thing, so why wouldn't he be upset about this? she was acting around this josh like she did with Lucas,but less bickering and more flirting.

Lucas sat down on the stairs,taking in the deep winter air. Why would he be mad? Or Jealous? of course he wasen't! How ridicilous!

"Cowboy?"He turned he's head to see the blond little devil who's been 'causing he's headache.

"Maya? what are you doing here?" If she was the reason he was so upset,and getting this head pain, why did she simply by showing up to look for him,make him wanna smile? He was glad it was Maya out here,not anyone else.

"Oh,Riley told me to check on you."Of course. Riley had been giving meaningful glances at the two,and had been acting pretty odd. Lucas assumed it was because of the fact he'd admit to her, that he might have some sort of confusing feelings about the blond. Riley had immediately though it was a crush,but was it?

"So wanna talk about it?"Maya asked,raising eyebrow."It's noting."He said, and she stared."Yeah sure,whatever you say texas boy."She rolled her eyes."But I'm not forcing you to talk."She continued,bit softer tone. "So.. Just remember,we're here for you okey?"She smiled bit, and he turned he's head away so she wouldn't see the red on he's cheek.

Of course she took it the wrong way,thinking she said something."Ranger rick?"She called,but he didn't turn he's head."_Lucas_." Now he had to. Purely from suprise,since it sounded so odd hearing he's real name coming from those pale pink lips,not the usual nicknames. It was rather lovely sound,and he found himself wanting to hear her talk more.

"What's up with you?"She was frowning,and looked worried.

Worried about him? Of course she'd bee worried,their friends. Right? This girl made him over think.

"Noting."He repated."Just bit tired." _Tired of you flirting with the guy_. He bit he's lip to keep those words from coming,and she gave him a sad smile."Okey."She nodded.

Taking in a deep breath she turned to him,frowning bit deeper."Lucas,it might not seem like it,but I care. So please get better soon."Suddenly her soft lips were pressed to he's cheek, and it took him a moment to realize she just kissed him. To the cheek,but a kiss nonethless.

He realized how quiet he had been,when she stood up."Well,since you don't seem to be on a chatty mood I'll be going back inside."She turned to hurry in,but he grabbed her wrist."Maya."She turned to him,and he gave her a small smile."Stay with me for a while?"She nodded and sat down. "All night if that's what you need,ranger boy."

I have no idea what this is?I dunno,It's 6:51,and I haven't slept all night,and last night only couple of hours. -.- blame my brother,he's friends were over couple of nights ago and my sleeping is all messed up. XD Sorry if this is all crap,I do think I could do better than this (probably not). :'3 I'll promise I'll try harder next time~  
Bye darlings *showers you in cookies* thanks for reading~

The name sounds lot more dramatic than this useless,short of cutish if you think, fic is XD


End file.
